1. Field
The following description relates to a communication device that may be used as a receiving node and a relay device that may be used as a relay node in a cooperative communication system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of multimedia services, such as a voice service for example, may be provided in a wireless communication environment. Research to support a high quality and high speed data transmission has also been conducted.
A method of obtaining diversity gain by installing a multi-antenna in a terminal has been provided as part of the research.
However, a multi-antenna may not be installed at sufficient intervals in a small user terminal to obtain diversity gain.
Cooperative diversity, which forms a virtual multi-antenna through cooperation between a user terminal with a single antenna and other user terminals or a repeater, has been provided.
Accordingly, research on a method to better the frequency efficiency in a cooperative communication environment may be desired.